


Breathe

by everglxw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e09 The Girl Who Knew Too Much, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Panic Attacks, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everglxw/pseuds/everglxw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles, calm down"<br/>Stiles could barely hear him, everything sounded like he was underwater except for his breaths that were like thunder in his ears. He clutched his chest and fell down on the floor as his knees decided to give out from under him.</p>
<p>Takes place after Sheriff Stilinski has been taken by the Darach in 3x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

_”Dad?”_

  
The word echoed through Stiles head as he looked at the shattered window Jennifer just had disappeared out of with his dad.  
This couldn’t be real, this couldn’t be happening.  
Why had he been taken? He was never supposed to get involved with the supernatural. Stiles had decided when he found out about werewolves that he wouldn’t let his dad know to keep him safe and unharmed. It had been his job to protect him and prevent that something would happen, but he failed and now he’s been taken by another psychotic monster.

  
This was all his fault.

  
His whole body started shaking, his breaths became short and he knew that he was on the verge of a panic attack.  
Scott who was standing beside him seemed to notice this and immediately grabbed him by the shoulder.

  
“Stiles, calm down”

  
Stiles could barely hear him, everything sounded like he was underwater except for his breaths that were like thunder in his ears. He clutched his chest and fell down on the floor as his knees decided to give out from under him.

  
Scott crouched down beside him and put a hand on his back but Stiles shook it off immediately, the touch only making it worse. His head felt like it was going to explode any second and he started to feel dizzy. Tears had now started to stream down his face. He was sitting on his knees on the cold floor, glass shards piercing into his knees and hands but it was nothing compared to the pain in his chest.

  
He’s had panic attacks before, but no one has ever been this bad. His eyes are going in and out of focus and he feels like he’s going to pass out. Scott is starting to panic, not knowing what to do.

  
“Stiles, listen to me. Listen to my voice.”

  
Scott grabs his shoulder once again and Stiles meets his gaze for a couple seconds before he shuts his eyes and continues to struggle for air.

  
“I need you to breathe with me”

  
“I-I ca-a-n’t, I can’t d-do it-t”

  
“Yes you can, _breathe in_ ”

  
He tried, he really tried but nothing happened, no air filled his lungs. Stiles panicked even more, if that was even possible. He was so angry at himself for not being able to control his panic, he wanted to beat himself several times over. Why couldn’t he just breathe in? He was wasting time, his dad had been kidnapped and he was sitting here helpless on the floor having a panic attack.

  
_Get up you weak bastard._

  
He let out a strangled scream as his anger took over.

  
He started hitting the floor weakly but stopped immediately as it only made the pain in his chest worse. His breaths turned into violent sobs as he pressed his forehead into the floor. Tears were still running down his cheeks and made his whole face wet.

  
Scott grabbed Stiles’ cheeks and forced him to look him in the eyes.

  
“Stiles, you need to snap out of it. This isn’t helping your dad in any way.”

  
The mention of his dad made him wince and he shut his eyes closed.

  
“You’re only giving Jennifer more time to get away, okay? So you need to get up now so we can find him.”

  
Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Scott through tears. His face was serious but he could see the fear right through it.

  
_“You need to get up”_

  
His dad’s voice echoed through his head. Memories from his mom’s funeral flashed through his mind and that’s when he knew that he couldn’t lose both his parents. He was not going to let that happen.

  
Finally he succeeded to get air into his lungs. He breathed in and out shuddering breaths as he let go of his hurting chest and slowly rose into a sitting position. With his eyes locked on the floor he sat still for a moment, trying to steady his breaths.

  
When the panic attack finally was gone and his breaths were back to normal he looked up at Scott who still sat in front of him, worry was filled in his eyes but was quickly replaced with relief as he met Stiles gaze. He patted his friend’s shoulder lightly and a small smile spread across his face.

  
They sat quiet on the floor for a moment and tried to calm down before Stiles broke the silence.

  
“I can’t lose him, I can’t lose both my parents”

  
“And you _won’t_ , we will find him”

  
“I can’t believe this is happening, he was never supposed to know”

  
“You know we couldn’t hide it forever”

  
“No, but if I just had tried more this never would’ve happened”

  
“Stiles, this isn’t your fault so don’t you dare blaming yourself for it”

  
“How can you say this is not my fault? All of this is my fault Scott, don’t you remember? Who forced you out in the woods that night, huh? _Me._ I was the one who got the stupid fucking idea to find a dead body in the middle of the night just because I was bored and look at what has happened now. You’ve been turned into a werewolf, Scott. Something we didn’t even believe in before. Now my dad has been kidnapped by a dark druid that commits human sacrifices. None of you can see it but _all of this is my fault!_ ”

  
Stiles was now standing up, his fists was clenched by his sides and his pulse was out of the roof. He had never been this angry at himself.

  
Scott quickly stood up in front of him.

  
“We don’t see it Stiles because we know that it isn’t your fault. How in the hell would you know that going out in the woods that night would end up with this? The only person to blame is Peter, because he is the one that bit me, he is the one that wanted a pack. We just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Things happen, we can’t go back in time and change what we did so you need to stop blaming yourself and accept what has happened.”

  
With that Stiles went quiet. He knew he couldn’t do anything about it, he couldn’t go back in time and change this. How much he even wanted it was impossible. All he could to do right now was to pick up his shit and find his dad.

  
He wiped away the tears and cleared his throat.

 

“Okay, so what do we do know?”

 

“First of all we need to go and tell Derek what just happened.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfiction ever. I hope it isn't too bad.  
> Kudos and comments are well appreciated :)


End file.
